No Questions Asked
by RissaandDraco
Summary: This story book is about Harry Potter's summer between book 6 and book 7. LIncludes bill and Fleurs wedding in upcoming chapters. Please read and send me your review.


**_No Questions Asked_**

Okay so I don't have a name for this book/story, but "No Questions Asked" is the fist chapter. Everyone read it and tell me if you can come up with a name; the whole story is about the summer Harry has between book 6 and book 7. PLEASE EVERYONE GIVE ME A REVIEW...

** I**t was the third day of summer and Harry Potter was already back at the Dursleys home, counting down the days until his birthday. Upon which he would be 17, and a man in the wizarding world.

** A**t first Harry had not been looking forward toreturning to number four Privet Drive, but he did because Dumbledore had wanted him to.

** A**fter the long train ride back to London,two days before, Harry said his goodbyes to his friends and searched the crowd for his uncle Vernon. Once he had located him, he shuffled thru the crowd toward his purple faced uncle.As he had expected his uncle didn't say any "hello's" or any verbal greeting of any kind. Instead he nodded his head with a frown glancing around at the many wizard families, which Harry knew meant to follow. He couldn't remember other time in which he had seen his uncle walk so quikly tru the station, until he thought about the last time Vernon had been near wizards.

** T**he car ride to the Dursley's house was a quite one, and Harry's mind drifted back to the last days he had just spent at Hogwarts. He shifted uncomfortly as his fingers brushed the fake horcruxe, that he now carried around without meaning to. Walking into the unchanged house that he had memories of both a horrilbe childhood and the past summer in which Dumbledore had come for him, he welcomed the thought that he wouldn't have someone trying to comfort him or question him.

** O**ver the next couple of days the Dursleys didn't see much of Harry since his arrival. Between his cousin, his aunt and his uncle noone seemed to mind life without him. His aunt would slip meals into his room occasionally, but other then that he wasn't disturbed. Harry's trunk ahd not been moved from the spot he had left it in upon arriving. It was open and it's contents were strown around it's bottom, from his searchfor a change of clothes after showering the day before. His search had been given up when he grabbed an old pair of sweat pants, and threw both them and a white tee-shirt on. Then plopped down on his bed where he remained for hours, thinking and recounting on the events both before and after Dumbledores death, and what he knew would come in the future. He got up only to eat small portions of food when hungrey and throwing scraps to a very bored Hedwing.

** S**leep no longer came as a sanctuary, for images of Snape uttering the killing curse, and Dumbledore falling from the tower, invaded his dreams everytime he closed his eyes for any short period of time. To try and keep busy Harry would try to perform spells without opening, or moving his mouth.

** H**e waited for a letter or a sign of any kind from his friends about his retreival for the up coming wedding, though none came. He left his window open however in the chance of an owl swooping in, and his carpet was wet from the thunderstorm the day befor and his lack of energy to close it.

** T**he third day ended quikly and with the fourth Harry started to smell, from his lack of showering. Through the hours of each day hedwing had became more agitated from both the accumalation of her droppings and her cramped cage that imprisoned her. Harry had tryed to comfort her, and explain why he didn't want to let her out into the night sky but he gave up when she turned around and refused to face him. She seemed to forgive him hours later when he gave her slices of his bacon, that his aunt had just delivered. Harry had finished his eggs just as a small brown owl zoomed through his window. He recongnized it immedantly as Pigwidgeon, his best friend Ron's owl, as it started to fly around and around his head. Harry snatched him out of the air, un tied the letter attached to his leg,and tossed him into the cage with a very annoyed looking Hedwing. Breaking the seal, and unraveling the parchment and began to read Ron's familar handwritting, which said:

Harry,

Bill and Fleurs wedding is next week. Sorry that I'mjust now writting you, but I've been busy helping to prepare for the wedding. Hoping your not giving yorself a hard time, though I already know the answer. Can't wait to see you, and we'll find ways to talk so we're not intercepted, concerning your transportation there.

-Ron

Harry re-read the letter again twice, before getting up with his new found energy, and put it away. He then started to clean Hedwing's cage and straightening the contents of his trunk.


End file.
